


Sweet Dreams [E.H.]

by xScarlet_Witchx



Category: tcc - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScarlet_Witchx/pseuds/xScarlet_Witchx
Summary: Daniella James is a senior at Columbine High. Her best friends are John Savage, Brooks Brown, Nate Dykeman, Robyn Anderson, Dylan Klebold, and Eric Harris. Ever since freshman year, Daniella developed feelings for Eric. What if Eric felt the same? Will the two kids tell each other how they feel?





	1. Chapter 1

Daniella James is a senior at Columbine High. Her best friends are John Savage, Brooks Brown, Nate Dykeman, Robyn Anderson, Dylan Klebold, and Eric Harris. Ever since freshman year, Daniella developed feelings for Eric. What if Eric felt the same? Will the two kids tell each other how they feel?


	2. PLAYLIST

i. Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People ii. (Don't Fear) The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult iii. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Marilyn Manson iv. Everytime by Britney Spears v. Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna vi. Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye ft. Kimbra vii. Dangerous by Left Boy viii. American Boy by Estelle ix. Titanium by David Guetta x. Thunder by Imagine Dragons


	3. EPIGRAPH

They were like fire and ice. One had a fire in his eyes. The other had ice in her eyes. When they stared into each other's eyes their worlds collided and they fell in love


	4. CHAPTER 1

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I woke up to my alarm beeping non stop. I groaned and turned it off. It read "7:15 a.m." I immediately got out of bed, then did my morning routine. I walked downstairs to greet my mom.

"Morning mom." I smiled. My mom turned to me and smiled back "Hello, Daniella. You ready for your last year of high school?" I rolled my eyes "I hope this year goes by quickly." She chuckled then kissed my forehead "Have a good day." I smiled then got my keys and bag then walked out to my car.

I got into my car then put the key in the ignition. I turned the key and the car turned on. I put my seatbelt on then drove to Eric's house. I parked in front of his house, then honked the horn a few times. Eric came out with a frown when he saw me his mood shifted.

He jogged to my car then got in "Dani!" I chuckled "Hey, Harris." He smiled at me then I drove us to school. "So, why didn't Dylan pick you up?" I asked, looking at the road then him. Eric sighed "Probably slept in."

I chuckled then pulled into the senior parking lot. We both got our bags then walked to campus. I then felt someone throw me over their shoulder "Ahh!" I screamed. The mystery person laughed. "DYLAN BENNET KLEBOLD PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, pounding on his back.

He then put me down "Hey, Dani." I rolled my eyes. Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulder "First day of our senior year then we're out of here." I smiled at him and fiddled with his fingers. He then laced our fingers together. I blushed and squeezed his hand gently.

We then walked inside the school to our lockers. I did my combination then opened my locker. I checked myself in the mirror and put on some chapstick. I then got shoved into the locker. "Watch where you're going, dyke!" Evan Todd said then laughed with his friends.

Brooks came over to me "You alright, Elle?" I sighed "They shouldn't really care about if anyone hangs out with Dylan and Eric. They're people too. I'm just sick of the shit they've given us for the past 4 years and DeAngelis hasn't done shit." Brooks rubbed my back "Well, if you need to rant or you just want to talk. I'm here for you, babe." I chuckled and playfully shoved him "Go away, Brown." He chuckled then walked off.

Eric and Dylan came over up to me. "Hey." I smiled at the two. They smiled back then we walked to our 1st hour. Eric and I had English. Dylan had another class.

I held Eric's hand protectively. He kissed my forehead then played with my fingers. Ever since I met Eric there was something about him that just made me like him. Not many girls like him and I don't get that. He's sweet, smart, funny, handsome...wait, am I crushing on Eric?

I looked at Eric then back to my paper, that's ridiculous. He's like a brother to me. The bell rang indicating it was 3rd hour. I got my things and started walking quickly to Philosophy. Dylan was sitting at a desk.

I speed walked over to him "I kinda need to ask you something." Dylan smiled "You can tell me, Dan." I fiddled with my pencil "I think I like Eric." Dylan smirked "Well, he likes you too. He wouldn't stop talking about you all summer." I blushed "R-really?"

Dylan nodded "It got kinda annoying but I mean who can blame him? You're quite the looker." I chuckled "You're a dork." Dylan smiled "Thank you, Harls." I rolled my eyes "Hush, V." He smiled at me once more before we started to work.

Eric then walked in. He was 5 minutes late. I bit my lip as he sat next to me. Eric started to do his work. After a couple of hours the bell rang indicating it was lunch.

Eric, Dylan, and I walked to the cafeteria. We went outside to the smoker's pit. I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it "Can I borrow your lighter?" Dylan asked. I nodded and tossed it to him.

Just then Brooks, Nate, Robyn, and Devon came by. I smiled at Robyn and Devon "Hey, you two." They smiled back "Hey, Dani." I inhaled the smoke from the cigarette then took it out of my mouth to exhale. Dylan smirked at me "So, Dani, any guys in your life?" Eric's head turned towards me.

I bit my lip "Well, there is this one guy." Robyn and Devon squealed "Tell us!" I looked at them "Uh, well, he goes here." Brooks smirked at me knowing who I was talking about. Dylan smirked "What's his name?"

I sat down "E-eric." As soon as I said that Eric turned to me "What?" I nodded then smashed my cigarette underneath my shoe. I got my bag and walked off. "Dani!" I heard someone yell.

I didn't turn around. "DANIELLA AURELIA JAMES!" Eric yelled. I turned around "Yeah?" Eric cupped my face then smashed our lips together. I was taken by surprise but slowly kissed back.

Eric pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I put my hands on top of his. "Do you have plans this Friday?" He asked. I shook my head then bit my lip. He smirked "We can go see a movie."

I nodded with a smile "I'd like that." He pecked my lips one last time then the bell rang. I walked to my next class which was AP Calculus. Dylan and Eric had another class. I kissed Eric's cheek then walked into my class.

***At Dylan's house***

After school Eric and I always went to Dylan's to play DOOM in his basement. I was playing against Eric. Eric was always crowned the winner. But, today things changed. I smirked as the game said "Player 2 wins."

Eric looked at me then the screen "How?" I giggled then put the controller down. Dylan high fived me. I looked at Eric "Oh come on, Er." He looked at me with a pout.

I giggled and kissed his cheek "Stop being such a baby." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me "I've never lost a round in DOOM before." I smiled "Well, now you have." He rolled his eyes at me. Dylan laughed "You guys are cute."

I blushed "Thanks, Dyl." He nodded. After a while, Eric and I had to go home. I dropped off Eric. I pecked his lips "What time Friday?"

He bit his lip "I'll come by at 7." I smiled "Bye, Eric." "Bye, Dani." He smiled. He then got out and walked to his front door. I pulled out of his drive way then drove home.


	5. CHAPTER 2

*Dani's P.O.V.*

Today was Friday. I got dressed then got my bag. I walked downstairs, my mom wasn't home. She's probably working today. I made some toast then I was out the door.

I got into my car then I was off to Columbine. I pulled into the senior parking lot. As soon as I got out Alexis Reyes strutted towards me. "So, you're dating a freak?" She asked. I pursed my lips "Eric isn't a freak. The only 'freak' I see is you, Reyes. Now back off."

Alexis scoffed then shoved me into my car. I fell to the ground. I felt someone help me up. I looked up to see Dylan. "Thanks, V." I smiled small.

Dylan sighed "Eric is gonna be pissed when he finds out." I looked at him "Don't say anything to him." Dylan bit his lip and nodded "Alright, but you owe me since I'm covering his shift for your date." I blushed "Thank you." He smiled "Come on, let me walk you to Chemistry."

I smiled when we got to my class. I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. He chuckled "Bye, short stack." I flipped him off "Beast Boy." He laughed then walked to his class.

*During Lunch*

I got my lunch and sat down. I unwrapped my sandwich then started to eat it. The guys came over. Brooks sat on my right while Eric sat at my left. Eric whispered in my ear "Dylan told me about what happened this morning."

I glared at Dylan "What the fuck, man?" Dylan sighed "He had a right to know, he is also your best friend." I nodded then got up and threw my trash away. I then went to the smoker's pit. Eric then came over to me "Who is she, Dan?"

I sighed "Alexis Reyes has bullied me since middle school. She's basically the girl version of Evan Todd." He sighed then hugged me. I hugged back "I love you, Eric David "Reb" Harris." He kissed my forehead "I love you too, Daniella Aurelia "Harley" James." I giggled "Can we go home?"

He nodded then pecked my lips. I blushed then walked to my Dodge Charger. He walked to his car which I was a Honda Prelude. I got in my car. I put the key in the ignition then drove to my house.

*At Dani's house*

I was sitting on my couch. I then heard my doorbell ring. I walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal Eric. He pecked my lips then wrapped his arms around me.

I relaxed "What time do you want to go to the movies?" He rubbed my back "6:30ish." I nodded then rubbed his back "I'm sorry, babe." He kissed my head then mumbled into my hair "For what?" I sighed "The bullying, you don't deserve it."

He lifted my chin and pecked my lips "The fact that you stick up for me as much as you do means a lot to me." I blushed "You deserve my back up." He chuckled softly "You ready?" I nodded then got my sweater. He grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car.

He opened the passengers door for me "Milady." I giggled "Kind sir." I got in then he closed the door after then went to the driver's side. I buckled in so did he and we were off to the movies. He parked in the car garage then we both got out.

"I still can't believe you hate Star Wars." I laughed as we walked to the front of the theater. "It just doesn't peek my interest. It's boring." Eric shrugged. "Oh, help me, Eric Harris, you're my only hope." I said then pretended to die. He chuckled and rolled his eyes "Damn dork." I kissed his cheek then stood up "You love me hush."

He laughed then he stood in front of the person selling tickets "Two tickets to see Armageddon please." I rolled my eyes "You dislike Star Wars but you wanna see a movie based in space." He kissed my forehead then we got our tickets. We walked inside then got popcorn. We then walked to our seats.

*After the movie*

Eric pulled up to my house "Want me to stay here? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." I smiled "Well, it is Friday. Go ahead, darling." He smiled, we both got out and walked to the front door. I unlocked it with my key. I opened the door to see my mom sat on the couch with a wine glass. "Oh, hello, Eric." My mom smiled at him.

"Hello, Mrs. James." Eric smiled. "Oh, please call me Marissa." My mom smiled at him. He nodded then looked at me. "Mom, is it okay for Eric to spend the night?" I asked. "I don't see why not." Mom smiled.

"Goodnight, mom." I walked over and kissed her cheek then Eric and I walked upstairs. I changed into a sports bra and some tights. Eric took his shirt and pants off then got in bed. I walked over then got underneath the covers. Eric wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled and kissed his chest. I then cuddled into him. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead "Goodnight, doll." I closed my eyes "Goodnight, Reb." We both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. CHAPTER 3

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I woke up with an arm wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see a sleeping Eric. Eric smirked, his eyes still closed "Not nice to stare, Dani." I blushed, realizing I had just been caught. "I wasn't staring." I giggled.

Eric opened his eyes then started to tickle my sides. I laughed "No! Eric stop!" He kept tickling me "Say 'Eric Harris is the sexiest man on Earth.'" I laughed "Eric Harris is the sexiest man on Earth." He stopped then kissed my head.

I relaxed then pecked his lips. "What are we?" Eric propped his elbow on the pillow then rested his head on his hand "Well, possibly you can become my girlfriend?" I blushed and nodded "I'd like that." He held me close "Any plans for tonight?" I shrugged "Well, if you guys are going bowling I'll go."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled small then got of bed. "Where you going?" Eric pouted. I pointed to the the bathroom "About to take a shower." "Can I join you?" He smirked.

I giggled "Eric!" He chuckled "Please?" I sighed and nodded. He grinned then got out of bed. I got two towels then walked to the bathroom.

He followed then turned on the shower. I got undressed then stepped in. Eric followed afterwards. I washed my body. Eric washed his hair.

***After the shower***

I dried my hair with my towel. "So, when did you start liking me?" Eric asked. I looked at him "Freshman year." He blushed "Even with my glasses?" I giggled and kissed his cheek, nodding.

He blushed even more "Wow, thanks, Dani." I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed my forehead. I smiled "I love you, Eric." He smiled "I love you, too, Dani."

We then pulled apart. I grabbed his hand then we walked downstairs. My mom was sitting on the couch with a wine glass filled with wine "So, where are you two going?" I was about to speak but Eric best me to it "Bowling, Marissa." My mom nodded "Alright, also your brother called, Eric."

Eric nodded "Well, we'll be at the bowling alley if he still needs me. My mom nodded "Have fun, you two." Eric and I then walked out. I walked over to the passengers side and got in. Eric got into the driver's side then we were off.

***At the bowling alley***

I walked in then paid for my bowling shoes. Eric did the same. Brooks came over to us with Dylan "You both made it." I nodded "Yeah, how are you?" Brooks rubbed the back of his neck "I think I should be asking you that."

We walked over to our bowling lane. Brooks and I sat down "Well, Alexis Reyes treats me like shit, Eric and Dylan get bullied everywhere they go. My dad is getting married. My life is peachy-fucking-keen, Brooks." He rubbed my back. I took a deep breath "Thank you, B." He smiled "I did say I was here for you."

I smiled and nodded. Alexis then walked over with Joanna Smith. "You're pathetic. Go be like your dad and disappear." Alexis shoved me to the ground. Eric came over and helped me. "She just fell." Alexis said, innocently.

I gripped Eric's shirt. Dylan glared "We all saw what you did, Reyes. Now get the fuck outta here." Alexis walked off with Joanna. "Arlene is gonna have a short and painful talk with her." Eric said, looking down at me. I stroked his cheek then kissed him softly.

He relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled away "Is it my turn?" He nodded "You against Dylan." I smirked then walked to my lane, while Dylan went to his. I got my ball then rolled it down my lane.

I got all my pins down. Then it was Dylan's turn. "Come on, V! Beat her!" Eric laughed. I glared at my boyfriend "Eric!" He winked at me.

I blushed and giggled. Dylan made a strike. "Fuck! Tie breaker?" I asked. "I have no idea." Dylan said. I groaned.

Eric came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder "You want pizza?" I nodded and we walked to the food court. Dylan came with us. I was then next in line. "Can I have a large pepperoni pizza. 1 large coke, 2 large Dr. Pepper's, and large fries?" I asked, placing the order.

The boys looked at me shocked. I giggled and paid. Eric went to a table. I sat next to him and Dylan sat next to me. "So, Who is Alexis and why is she evil to you?" Dylan asked.

I sighed "So, back in middle school we did a play for Romeo and Juliet." They both nodded. I bit my lip "So, then, I got the role of Juliet while she got my understudy. After that she would stop at nothing to hurt me." Dylan rubbed my back "When we're around she won't lay a finger on you." I leaned against him "Thanks, V."

He kissed my head "You're like a sister to me." I smiled small and held Eric's hand "You both are so sweet." Eric went to get our food. "You make him happy, you know? And you wouldn't have met him if it wasn't for me." Dylan said, smugly. I giggled softly "Thank you, Dyl."

"No problem." Dylan smiled. Eric came back with our food. "Babe?" I asked. "Yeah?" Eric smiled at me. "This is our second date." I informed him. He blushed "Wow, hun." Dylan laughed at his best friend's face.

Eric glared at Dylan. Dylan kept laughing. I smacked his arm "Klebold, that's enough." Dylan pouted "Sorry, Reb." Eric nodded then ate his pizza.

***At Dylan's house***

Dylan and Eric were playing DOOM.  
I sat by Eric and rested my chin on his shoulder. Dylan lost. "Goddamnit!" Dylan cursed. I chuckled and kissed Eric's cheek "Yay!"

Eric chuckled and turned to look at me "And here's my prize." I blushed as he set me in his lap. Dylan bit his lip "Should we tell her?" I sat up straight "Tell me what?" Eric sighed "Do you remember when we watched 'NBK'?"

I nodded. Dylan scooted his chair closer to me "Well, we kinda wanted to make the jocks pay, plus Alexis." I pursed my lips "Look, I am not condoning what you want to do, but if you need my help, you know that I will always, always be here for you." Eric leaned me back and kissed my head "Thank you, baby." Dylan squeezed my hand gently "And so will we."

I smiled softly. Sue then came in "Eric, Daniella, it's getting late." I hugged Dylan "Thank you for being like a brother to me." He smiled "You're welcome, Harley." I kissed his cheek then walked to my car.

"Wanna go back to mine?" Eric asked. I nodded then got in my car. Eric's car drove past me, quickly. I chuckled and followed him. Once we got there, Eric got out of his car "I win!"

I rolled my eyes "Shut up." He wrapped his arms around me and pecked my lips. I smiled small "You're lucky I love you." Eric growled "I am lucky." I giggled then we walked inside his house.

Eric's brother, Kevin came over to me then picked me up and started to spin me around. "Hi, Kevin!" I laughed when he put me down. "You taking care of my little brother?" Kevin asked, putting Eric in a headlock. I nodded "Of course I am." Eric punched Kevin playfully.

Kevin let him go "Be good to her, Eric!" Eric flipped him off. Kevin laughed then went to his room. Eric kissed me softly "He can be a little..." "Obnoxious?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah." He nodded, chuckling. I hugged him "I will always protect you." He hugged back then picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me.

I kissed back. He moved his lips up my jaw and bit it, softly. "E-eric." I moaned. He laid me down on his bed then kissed my neck. I gripped his back.

He pulled away "Are you sure?" I bit my lip and nodded. He unbuttoned my shirt then stares at my chest "You're incredible." I blushed and pulled his shirt off. He got up then walked over to his dresser.

He came back with a condom. I blushed "Wow, Eric." He chuckled then pulled my tights and panties down. I unbuckled his belt then threw it somewhere. He pulled his pants and boxers off then the rest was history.


	7. CHAPTER 4

***2 months later***

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I walked to the bleachers to clear my head. "Daniella?" Robyn asked."Oh, hey, Robyn." I frowned. Robyn stopped jogging "What's wrong?" I bit my lip "Just, I really like Eric and I don't want to lose him."

Robyn walked up the stairs then wife hugged me. I let the tears fall. "Try talking to him." Robyn told me. I nodded then she left. I got my stuff then went to the commons, and got a Dr. Pepper and some Doritos.

I then went to my first period. "Ms. James, you're late." Mrs. Luna told me. I nodded then sat next to John Savage. "Why aren't you sitting with Eric?" John asked, quietly. I sighed "Lately we haven't been talking, because of his mood swings. And I don't want to lose him if he does something reckless."

John bit his lip "I know how Eric can get, so, maybe try to talk to him?" I nodded and got my stuff then sat next to Eric. Eric looked at me "H-hey." I kissed his cheek "I'm sorry for avoiding you. Just, when you get angry you snap and I don't want to lose you, so, I gave you the space that you needed." Eric sighed "You won't lose me, baby. But, thank you for being considerate."

I rubbed his knuckles "You feeling okay?" Eric nodded and kissed my head. I smiled and said "You look cute when your hat on backwards." He blushed "Thanks, doll." The bell then rang for lunch.

***At lunch***

I sat down then opened my bag of Doritos. Dylan came and took them from me. "KLEBOLD!" I pouted. Dylan chuckled then gave them back to me. I ate a couple then saw Eric "How is he?" Dylan sighed "He was really sad when you didn't talk to him."

I frowned then Eric came and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Eric rubbed my arm. Brooks, Nate, Robyn, Zack, and Devon then came to sit down. "Hey, B. Can I borrow your notes for Calculus?" I asked.

Brooks nodded, digging through his backpack. He then handed me the papers. I smiled, taking them "Thanks." He smiled back "You're welcome." I put them in my bag then looked at Dylan "I need to IM you later."

Dylan nodded "Time?" I bit my lip "9:30?" Dylan nodded once again. I looked at Eric and kissed his cheek, gently. He smiled and squeezed my thigh gently.

The bell rang indicating it was 5th hour. I walked to creative writing. Eric held my hand. I was then shoved into a locker. Eric helped me up "She is so fucking dead."

I rubbed his back "Come on, Er." He kissed my head. I smiled small. We then made it. I pecked Eric's lips "Burger King after school?"

He nodded "I love you." I kissed his cheek "I love you too." He then walked to his class. I sat in my seat then started to do my work. The hour went by quickly, we then had to go home.

***At Burger King***

I was with Eric and Dylan. Dylan ate a fry "You guys are cute together, Reb and Harley." I blushed and sipped my Root Beer "Thanks, V." He winked then ate his burger. Eric rubbed my back "Alexis attacked her, again."

Dylan clenched his fists "NBK better come quick." I placed my hands on his "Vodka, calm down." Dylan unclenched his fists. Eric sighed "We need to be ready." I bit my lip and sighed "I think I'm gonna head home."

Eric, Dylan, and I got our trash. We threw it away then walked to our cars. Eric cupped my face then pecked my lips "Thank you for being fucking amazing." I nodded and stroked his cheek "You're so fucking welcome, Reb." He kissed my forehead "I love you."

I smiled "I love you too." He then walked to his car. I got in my car then drove home, I parked in the garage then noticed my older brother's car. I walked into my house "Kendall?"

Kendall turned around and smiled "Dani!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly "Oh, man, DJ. You've grown." I smiled "I can't still small forever." He raised a brow "You're 5'2."

I smacked his arm "Where's mom?" He shrugged "Any guys in your life?" I bit my lip "Well, Eric Harris." "Kevin Harris's little brother?" He asked. I nodded "That's the one."

"You should invite him over sometime." Kendall said, walking to the fridge. "He already met mom." I snorted "I know, but since dad left I feel as I need to be the man around here." Kendall explained, making a sandwich. I groaned "You're gonna embarrass me." He laughed "I mean, I am your older brother."

I stuck my tongue out. He did the same. I walked over and kissed his cheek "I'm glad you're home." He ruffled my hair. I giggled then walked to my room.

I put my bag on the bed. I then walked over to my desk and turned the computer on. I went to AOL then went to Dylan's. He was online. I texted him 'Hey' then waited.


	8. IM BETWEEN DYLAN AND DANI

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
Hey :)

**VoDKa**  
Sup :)

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
My brother just got home

**VoDKa**  
Hahaha, nice. Does he know about u and little ol Reb?

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
Yeah, he wants to meet him. Speaking of, what's going on w Eric?

**VoDKa**  
Idk, but he said that ever since u 2 stopped talking he got scared

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
What? Y?

**VoDKa**  
Maybe he thinks  
u don't love him anymore

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
V, that's ridiculous. I've loved him since freshman year

**VoDKa**  
Yeah, Ik. Just, Reb has never been with a girl this long and I can see he truly loves u

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
I love him too, V. I have to get to bed. It's getting late.

**VoDKa**  
Alright, good night, Harls

**HaRlEy.QUeeN**  
Good night, V <3

***VoDKa has left the chat***   
** *HaRlEy.QUeeN has left the chat***


	9. CHAPTER 5

*Dani's P.O.V.*

Today my brother was gonna meet Eric. I was really nervous. I stared at the ceiling then my cell phone rang. I sat up, picked it up then answered it. "Hello?" I asked. Eric chuckled "Is my princess tired?"

I chuckled "A little. More nervous than tired." Eric sighed "I'll be there in about 15 minutes, okay, babe?" I nodded "Alright, babe." "I love you." Eric said, softly. "Me too." I said then hung up.

***15 minutes later***

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" I yelled. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Eric. "Hi." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back.

He kissed my cheek. "Kendall Ryan James!" I yelled. My older brother came jogging down the stairs "Little Eric Harris." Eric chuckled "Hey, Kendall." Kendall's face became serious "You hurt Dani, I'll break your fucking legs, understand?"

Eric nodded "Yes, sir." Kendall nodded then walked to the kitchen. I kissed Eric's cheek. He smiled as we walked to my room. I sat on my bed.

Eric squatted in front of me then rubbed my thighs "You feeling okay?" I nodded "I just wanna fucking graduate already." He held my hands "NBK is coming, Columbine is gonna pay." I bit my lip and kissed him. He kissed back.

I laid down on the bed, Eric got on top of me. We pulled away, because of a loud knock. "Mom's home." Kendall said through the door. I groaned. Eric chuckled and kissed my cheek.

I playfully shoved him. He gasped and put his hand on his heart "You wound me, babe." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We got up then went downstairs. My mom was making dinner with Kendall.

"Oh, hello, Eric. How are you?" My mom asked. Eric smiled "I'm fine, Marissa, thank you." She smiled then turned to my brother "How long are you here for?" He bit his lip "Hopefully permanently." I squealed and hugged Kendall.

Kendall chuckled and hugged back. I looked at Eric "Wanna go get dessert with me?" Eric smiled and nodded. I kissed Kendall's cheek then my mom's. Eric walked with me to his car.

I got in. He got into the driver's side. "Does he know about Alexis?" Eric asked. I sighed and nodded. He rubbed my thigh "I will always protect you."

I smiled and nodded "Thank you, Reb." He smiled "Anytime, Harley." I giggled "Harley Quinn is amazing." He winked "Like you." I smiled and held his hand.

He kissed my knuckles "Brooks is gonna have a party tomorrow if you wanna go." I chuckled "You sure you want to go? I mean you did throw a chunk of ice into his windshield." He sighed "I don't particularly like him, but I know you two have always been close." I nodded. He then pulled into the parking lot of the market.

We both got out. I walked over to Eric and grabbed his hand. He smiled small "So, what exactly are you gonna make?" I thought for a second "Red Velvet Truffle." He kissed my forehead.

We then walked into the store. Eric got the cart. I kissed his cheek. We then went down the baking aisle. I got the stuff to make the dessert.

We then saw Mrs. Klebold and Dylan. "Dylan!" I smiled. Dylan turned around "Hey, Reb, Harley." "I'm just gonna go grab some things, Dylan." Mrs. Klebold told her son. Dylan nodded "Alright, mom."

Mrs. Klebold kissed her son's cheek then walked to a different aisle. "How's your brother?" Dylan smiled. I chuckled "Probably gonna want to blow up Eric." "Hey!" Eric whined. Dylan and I laughed.

Eric pouted. I kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow, Dyl." Dylan nodded "Alright, Harls." Eric, Dylan, and I bid our farewells. Eric then turned to me "Is he really gonna kill me?"

I chuckled and pecked his lips "No, you big baby." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we waited our turn. I started to put the stuff on the conveyor belt. Eric kissed my forehead "What are you doing for Halloween?" I thought for a second "Probably stay home with Kendall watch horror movies, why?"

He shrugged "Just thought we could hang out." I chuckled "Maybe you can come over." Eric smiled and nodded. "Hi." The cashier smiled at us. "Hello." Eric and I said back. The cashier then started to scan our stuff and put it in the bag.

"That will be $15.75." She told us once she was done. I started to get my wallet out, but Eric grabbed my wrist. "What?" I asked. "I'll pay." He smiled at me. I blushed and nodded.

He gave the cashier the money then got the bag and the receipt. We walked back to the car. Eric put the bag in the backseat. I got into the passenger's side. Eric then got into his side.

We buckled up then drove back to the house. Eric parked in the driveway. We both got out. I got the bag and handed Eric my key. He unlocked the door.

We then walked inside. I put the bag down on the counter then saw my brother "Hey, we're back." Kendall walked over to me and whispered "Dad's here." I looked at him "What?!" Eric walked to us "What's wrong?"

"My dad is here. And I haven't seen him in 8 years." I said, freaking out. Eric held my shoulders "You're gonna be alright." I nodded and hugged him. Eric hugged back and rubbed my back. My dad then walked up to Eric and I.

"So, you must be the boy that stole my daughter's heart?" My dad asked Eric. Eric nodded "Yeah, I'm Eric Harris, sir." My dad shook his hand "Break her heart, I'll cut you, understand?" My dad threatened Eric. Eric gulped and nodded Y-yes, sir."

My dad patted his arm. I stood there. He walked over to me "You gonna give me a hug?" I tilted my head "Fine." I hugged my dad.

My dad rubbed my back. I pulled away then hugged Eric. "Why are you here?" Kendall asked. My dad looked at Eric and me. "I just wanted to meet Daniella's boyfriend." He told us.

I scoffed "Well, you left me 8 years ago, so, I don't think you have any right to be in my life anymore." Eric rubbed my back. My dad nodded then let me go. He and Kendall walked away. I got the stuff out of the bag.

Eric rubbed my back. I kissed his cheek "Thank you for everything." He smiled softly "He's an ass, but his daughter is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." I threw flour at him. He gasped and cracked an egg on my head.

I giggled and cracked an egg on his head. Eric hugged me and wiped his head on my shirt. I gasped "Eric!" He laughed and kissed me. I kissed back.

He set me on the counter and put his hands on either side of my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist. I smiled small. He kissed my cheek.

I smiled small "I think we should try to take a shower." "Yeah." He laughed then carried me to the bathroom. He set me down and we both peeled off our clothes. I turned the shower on and we both stepped in. I washed my hair "You better be lucky that I still love you."

He winked then washed his body. We swapped places. "You okay?" Eric asked. I sighed "Just why now? Why is he here now?" Eric shrugged "Just maybe try to work things out with him, he still is your father."

I nodded and hugged Eric. He hugged back and pecked my lips "I'll always be by your side, okay?" I bit my lip "Okay." He smiled then we got out of the shower after a while. We walked back to the kitchen then started to make the dessert.

"I smell something good." Kendall walked in and sat at the counter. "What happened?" I asked, quietly. "He broke up with Natalie." Kendall whispered. I coughed "What? Why?" Eric rubbed my back "Natalie? Who is she?"

Kendall sighed "She was gonna be our step-mom." I nodded "Yeah, she basically robbed our time with our dad and kept him to herself." Eric made a face "I'm sorry." Kendall and I shrugged. Eric ate a piece of the dessert "These are fucking amazing."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Eric smiled. "So, does this mean mom and dad are getting back together?" I asked. Kendall shrugged "Dad left when you were 9 and I was 13. Highly doubt their spark is still there." We then heard moaning. We all covered our ears.

"I'm gonna go spend the night at Eric's." I said, then Eric and I were out the door. Eric and I climbed into his car. Eric backed out of my driveway and we were off to his house. I held Eric's hand as he drove. He smiled then we made it to his house.

He parked in the garage. We both got out. Eric opened the door, quietly. Sparky then saw me and jumped on my leg. I squatted and petted him.

I picked up Sparky then Eric and I walked to his room. I placed Sparky on the bed. Eric got undressed, he was just down to his boxers. I took off my bra and pants then laid down. Eric and I got underneath the covers then fell asleep.


	10. CHAPTER 6

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I woke up and turned around to see Eric awake. Eric rubbed his eyes and said "Morning, princess." I smiled "Morning, baby." He pecked my lips. I checked the clock it read "7:10 a.m."

Eric and I got out of bed. He went to his dresser and handed me some clothes "You left these here." I blushed and took them then went to his bathroom. I did my morning routine in his bathroom then walked back over to his bed. Eric chuckled and put his Rammstein t-shirt on.

We then went downstairs. I saw Mrs. Harris or Kathy. "Oh, Daniella, I didn't know you were here." Mrs. Harris looked at me. I smiled softly "Well, Mrs. Harris, my dad had come back and Eric and I decided to crash here not wanting to intrude on anything my parents did." Kathy smiled "Well, you know you will always be welcome here."

I nodded "Thank you, Mrs. Harris." Eric kissed her cheek we then walked to his car. "I'll drive you home so, you can get your backpack." Eric smiled at me. I nodded and got into the car. Eric got in and we were off.

Eric parked in the driveway. "I'll just be a second." I smiled and got out. He saluted me. I giggled and walked to the front door. I knocked.

Kendall opened it "How was Eric's? No funny business, right?" I laughed "It was cool, all we did when we got there was sleep with Sparky." Kendall smiled softly and handed me my backpack. I kissed his cheek then walked back to Eric's car. I got in and tossed my bag to the back.

Eric patted my knee then backed out of my driveway. I held his hand as he drove. "So, still want to go tonight?" Eric asked me. I nodded "Yeah." He kissed my hand and pulled into the senior parking lot.

Eric and I got out. I walked over to him and wrap my arms around his stomach. He kissed my head "I love you." I smiled up at him "I love you, too, baby." He got our backpacks then handed me mine.

"Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back "You're welcome." Dylan and Brooks walked over. "Hey, short stack." Dylan  
grinned. I punched him arm "Shut up."

Dylan chuckled. Brooks wrapped his arm around me "Coming to my fiesta?" I smirked "Fuck yeah!" Eric clenched his jaw and walked away with Dylan. I sighed "How are you and Eric?"

Brooks sighed "I'm working on it." I nodded as we walked to video production. Eric saw me and waved at me. I smiled and sat next to him. He sighed "Hey, babe."

I kissed his cheek "Brooks and I are just friends, nothing more." Eric nodded "I believe you." The jocks then shoved Eric out of his chair "Hey, pep squeak." Erik clinched his jaw and stood up then sat in his seat.

I rubbed his back "Eric, sie sind arschlöcher, aber du bust besser als sie, mein kleiner rebell." Eric smirked small "Besser als sie wie?" I kissed his cheek "Diese ficker werden dein leben verlassen." Eric smiled at me "Die jocks werden bezahlen, Dani, pass auf."

I sighed and nodded "In ordnung, Eric, in ordnung." He smiled and pecked my lips "Ich liebe dich." I pecked back "Ich liebe dich auch." We then got to working. Eric leaned into my ear "Dylan and I were thinking about making some home videos of you wanna join in."

I nodded "Sure." He smiled and patted my knee. I then started to work on some songs. Dylan came over to me and asked "So, how are you getting to Brooks's?" I bit my lip "Doesn't he live next door to Eric?"

Dylan nodded "Yeah, but, Eric or myself could take you." Eric looked at us "I'll take her." "Reb..." Dylan sighed. I nodded at Dylan. Dylan went back to Brooks.

I looked at Eric "You feeling okay?" He nodded "You're mine, understand?" I nodded "Y-yes, Reb." He smirked "Good girl." I blushed and continued writing.

The bell then rang for 3rd hour. I got my stuff then went to my locker. I got shoved by Evan Todd and his gang. "Hey, look at this dyke!" Eric tried to stopped them, but the jocks held him back. Evan touched my waist.

I froze and glared "Get your hands off of me." He moved my thighs with his knee "You and your pip squeak boyfriend can't do anything." Ever since Eric and I met he told me how much he wished he was taller. I kneed Evan in the stomach "Don't you ever talk about him like that again." Evan doubles over and held his stomach.

The other jocks holding Eric looked at me. "Let him go." I said, sternly. They dropped Eric then ran away. I ran over to Eric and helped him up. Eric smiled at me "Thank you, baby."

I kissed his cheek "No problem, babe." We then walked to Philosophy. "You're late, Mr. Harris, Ms. James." Our teacher said. Eric pointed to my red wrists. The teacher nodded.

Eric and I then sat at our desks. Brooks leaned over "You okay?" I sighed "I feel violated, B." Brooks rubbed my back "D, we are gonna party tonight and after all those shots, you're gonna forget all about those guys." I laughed and nodded "Yeah, thank you, B."

Brooks smiled "We've been friends since first grade, I know you." I nodded with a smile. Brooks then went back to his work. Eric held my hand underneath the table. "Reb?" I asked.

Eric looked at me "Yeah?" I stroked his hand "I love you, I've loved you since we were 12." Eric chuckled "Same here, even when I first moved here." I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine.

The bell then rang for lunch. Brooks, Dylan, Eric, and I got our stuff. Nate came over "Daniella!" I squealed "Nate, hi!" He laughed and we hugged.

Nate pulled away "You're still my drinking buddy, right?" I laughed and nodded "Of course." He smiled and joined our group. I sat down with Dylan and Eric. "So, who's going?" I asked.

"Dylan, you, me, Nate, Devon, Robyn, Chris might, Brooks duh, and Zack." Eric said. I laughed "Oh, of course the host has to come." Brooks joined my laughter. Eric rubbed my thigh "Go get us some gummy bears, please?" I nodded and got up.

Eric slapped my ass. I jumped, blushing. I walked over to the vending machine. I put the dollar in then typed in the code for the candy. Alexis then came over.

"Yes?" I glared. "If you ever touch Evan again, I'll hurt your little freak." Alexis threatened. I slapped her and said "You touch Eric, you'll regret it." I got the candy then walked over to Eric. Eric saw me and frowned "You alright?"

I opened the bag of gummy bears "I'm fine, Eric, don't worry about it." Nate raised a brow "Dan?" I sighed "Alexis was being a bitch because of what happened with Evan Todd." Brooks sighed "I swear, I've hated her since 6th grade." Dylan nodded "Me too."

I shrugged "You guys barely knew her plus she's 'emo'." Dylan and Brooks nodded. "V?" Nate asked. Dylan's head shot up "Yeah?" Nate smirked "So, you and Robin?"

Dylan blushed "Just friends." Eric raised a brow "Seems you wanna be more than that." I smiled "Don't listen to Eric, Dyl." Dylan bit his lip "Thanks, Dani." I ate a gummy bear and smiled.

"Dani, your birthday is coming up." Brooks smiled. I laughed "Yeah, in 4 months." Nate grabbed my head "My baby is all grown up." I patted his arm "Dykeman, can't breathe." Nate chuckled and let me go.

Eric pulled me into his lap. "Hi, baby." I smiled. He rested his chin on my shoulder "You feeling okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. The bell rang for 5th hour.

I got off at Eric. Eric walked me to my locker "Wanna ditch?" I bit my lip and nodded. He got his stuff then mine. We walked to his car.

We got in. "Where to?" Eric asked. I bit my lip "Our secret spot?" Eric smirked and started to drive. "I hate Columbine." I grumbled.

Eric nodded "Yeah, me too." I sighed and held his hand "5-6 more months till graduation, NBK in April?" Eric nodded "Yeah, April 19." Eric kissed my hand "You can't be there." I looked at him "My mom or dad wouldn't let me stay home, Reb."

He sighed "Then I won't shoot you." I nodded. We got to our spot. Eric parked. We got out and sat on the hood of his Honda Prelude.

Eric looked at me "I wish we had gotten together sooner." I smiled and nodded "I was too shy to say anything." Eric kissed me, gently. I kissed back. He pulled me on top of him.

I pulled away "Not here." He nodded then put me down. We got back inside his car. I got in the back and laid down. Eric got on top of me "Tell me what you want."

I blushed "I want you, Reb." He move my hair out of the way and kissed my neck. I bit my lip, moaning softly. He pulled my shirt off then took off my bra. I undressed him afterwards.

He bit his lip "You're on the pill, right?" I nodded. He kissed my cheek then pulled my tights and panties down. I gripped his arms. Eric then started thrusting.

I moaned and gripped his back. "Fuck, Harley." Eric moaned into my neck. He hit my g-spot. I moaned louder "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He smirked "Cum, babygirl."

I climaxed. He climaxed afterwards. He kissed my head then checked his watch. "What?" I asked. "School is about to end." Eric told me.

We got in the front, again. He drove us to his house. His parents and Kevin were gone. We went to his room. Eric got something from his desk.

I raised a brow. Eric held up a book "No one has seen this, not even Dylan." "I-is they your journal?" I asked. Eric nodded "Yeah." He handed it to me.

I took the journal from his hands. I opened it, slowly. Eric day next to me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I flipped through the pages till I saw my name. I opened the page.

_ **'Daniella would never like me. I've known her since we were in middle school. I've seen her get asked out, but she rejects them. Maybe there is hope. Oh, who am I kidding? She's never date a scrawny kid like me.'** _

I closed it. He was angry. "What?" I asked. "Why are you with me?" Eric snapped. I was taken back "Eric?"

Eric didn't look at me. "I'm with you, because you're different. I know when you're off the meds you get angry. But, I still see good in you, Eric. I love you more than anyone." I told him. He looked at me, softly "R-really?" I nodded "I love you, Eric David Harris." He kissed my cheek "I love you too, Daniella Aurelia James."

I laid down "Do you work tomorrow?" He nodded and rubbed my leg "Dylan doesn't." I bit my lip "I could stay with him." Eric kissed my forehead and nodded. I stroked his cheek.

He kissed my palm "I'm sorry." I sat up "I know you would never do something to hurt me." Eric nodded "Never." I checked the time "I'm gonna get ready." He helped me up.

I hugged him "If you ever have any problems. Talk to me." He hugged back and nodded "Of course." We pulled away. I walked over to his dresser and got some clothes. I then walked over to his bathroom and got ready.

I walked out. Eric's jaw dropped "Goddamn." I closed his mouth and kissed his cheek. It was then fine for Brooks's party. Eric and I left his house then walked next door.

Brooks's parents were away. I walked over to Brooks's front door and knocked. Brooks opened the door "Hey!" I smiled "Hey, B!" "Let's get this party started!"


	11. CHAPTER 7 {FLASHBACK}

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I was sitting with Dylan Klebold. Dylan had been my best friend since 1st grade. I popped a grape into my mouth "Who's the new kid?" He sat up, his elbows supporting him "Eric Harris, he just moved here from New York."

I smiled "Should we let him sit with us?" Dylan nodded, smiling. "Hey, Eric!" I yelled. The new kid turned around. "He's cute." I thought to myself.

Eric pointed to himself. I nodded and waved him over. He ducked his head down and trotted over to us. Dylan smiled "Eric, this is my best friend, Daniella James." I patted Dylan's head "Oh, you sweet sweet boy. I can talk for myself."

Eric chuckled "I'm Eric Harris." I smiled and stuck out my hand "Daniella James is the name. Kicking Dylan's ass is the game." Dylan glared, playfully. Eric laughed and shook my hand. We pulled away.

"So, how do you like Colorado so far?" I asked, sweetly. Eric bit his lip "Well, hopefully this move is permanent considering my dad's in the army." I widened my eyes "That is so cool, but sucks at the same time." Dylan leaned closer to us "I'm gonna go see Nate." We kissed each other's cheeks.

Dylan got up and left. "So, you and him?" Eric pointed at Dylan then me. I laughed loudly "No, Dylan is like my brother, nothing more." Eric blushed from embarrassment "My apologies." I smiled "Don't worry, darlin'"

He played with his cuticles "Do you wanna hang out sometime? Get to know each other?" I popped another grape into my mouth "Like a date?" Eric blushed more "I-uh, well..." "Sure." I smiled. He smiled "Awesome."

The bell then rang indicating recess was over. I stood up "Come on, kid. Let me show you around." Eric nodded with a smile "Thank you." We got our things then walked back inside. I opened my locker and got my textbooks.

Eric pushed his glasses forward. "Dani?" He asked. "Yeah?" I smiled at him. "Thank you for being nice to me." Eric mumbled. I squeezed his arm, gently "That's my job."

***After school***

I waited for my brother, Kendall to come get me. Dylan and Nate came over. "Dylan tells me you hit up the new kid." Nate smirked. I blushed "We talked. He seems nice." "Aw, you've got a crush!" Dylan smirked.

I shrugged "It's not like he likes me." Dylan laughed "I saw the way he looked at you in class." I stood up and stared at him. Dylan was 5'9. I was 5'0.

"He likes you." Nate and Dylan both said. I rolled my eyes. Kendall then pulled up. "Bye, Nate, Dyl." I kissed their cheeks then got in the car with Kendall. Kendall drove off, quickly.

***Saturday***

Eric and I decided to meet up at a secret spot. I walked over with my books "Hey." Eric looked up at me "I didn't think you'd show." "I actually think you're cool, Eric. You're not like most guys and that's awesome." I smiled. He blushed "Th-Thanks."

I sat down next to him. "So..." Eric whistled. I bit my lip "How was school yesterday?" He sighed "Normal." I rubbed his arm "Can I be honest with you?"

He sat up "Should I be worried?" I shook my head "Not at all. It's just I've never had my first kiss before." Eric blushed "D-did you want me to be your first kiss?" I bit my lip "If you're okay with it." He rubbed my hand "Come here..."

I scooted closer to him. Eric leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed back, cupping his face. He pulled away softly "Th-that was..." "Magical?" I asked, chuckling.

He bit his lip "Y-you could say that." I smiled small and rested my head on his shoulder. Eric wrapped his arm around me "That was my first kiss too." I blushed "Oh." Eric chuckled and kissed my forehead "You're cute."

I gripped his shirt "Shut up." He rested his head on mine. I rubbed his chest and felt a dent. He stiffened. I sat up "Eric?"

He cleared his throat "I have Pectus Excavatum." I raised a brow "What's that?" He rubbed his jaw "I was born with it, it's a birth defect." I stroked his cheek "I won't love or like you any less, because of this, Eric." He kissed my hand "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded "Anytime." He checked his watch "We should get going." I bit my lip "I have an idea." He raised a brow. I got my pocket knife and craved our initials into the tree.

EH + DJ = ❤️

Eric blushed "Promise me something?" I turned to him "Yeah?" He grabbed my hands "If you cant find someone and neither can I. We date each other. Even if we have feelings." I smiled and kissed his cheek "I promise." "Good." He smiled halfly.

We then walked back to my house. Eric bit his lip when we got to my porch. "See you Monday?" I asked. He nodded and smiled "Yeah." I kissed his cheek then walked inside my house.


	12. CHAPTER 8

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I walked over to Nate "Aye!" Nate saw me "Yay! You're here!" We kissed each other's cheeks. "Yay, Dani's here." Robyn and Devon hugged me. I hugged back.

Brooks handed me a cup "One whiskey for the little lady." I rolled my eyes and sipped it. Devon leaned closer to me "How are you and Eric?" I bit my lip "We're fine, Dev." She smiled then walked over to Zack.

I looked at Eric. Eric shifted, uncomfortably. I walked over to him "Baby?" He raised a brow "Yeah?" I kissed his cheek "You alright?"

He kissed my head "I'm fine." I rubbed his arm "You'll be okay." He grumbled and pecked my lips. I walked over to Nate. Nate smiled "Hey, sweetie."

I smiled "Hey, Nate." Nate sipped his drink "We should play spin the bottle." I nodded "Let's play Spin the Bottle!" We all then got into a circle. Devon spun the bottle and had to kiss Brooks.

Next it was me. I spun the bottle. It landed on Dylan. I scooted closer to him. He leaned in.

So did I. Our lips finally touched. He cupped my cheek. I pulled away. "I knew they liked each other!" Brooks exclaimed.

Eric was fuming with anger. Eric charged at Brooks. Brooks and Eric started fighting. I pulled Eric off of him. "I'll kill you, Brooks!" Eric yelled, taking me with him.

I opened Eric's front door. Eric had exploded. He walked to his room. I held Sparky as Eric had his time to cool off. Sparky whimpered.

I rocked Sparky. Sparky licked my cheek. Eric screamed in anger. I bit my lip and slowly walked upstairs. Eric saw me "Oh, god, baby. I'm so sorry."

I hugged him. Eric's sinister look had dropped. He hugged back "I don't like Dylan like that. I love you." I told him. He looked at me and kissed me.

I kissed back. He pulled my flannel and tank top off. I pulled his shirt off. He laid me down on the bed. I kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He groaned. I bit his soft spot "It's okay, Eric." He pulled my jeans off with my panties. He rubbed in between my legs. I gripped his biceps.

He rubbed my clit. I moaned softly "Eric." "That's not my name." Eric grinned. "Reb?" I asked. He nodded "That's it, babygirl."

I blushed. He inserted a finger. I arched my back. He started to finger me. I moaned softly. Eric used his other hand to unbuckle his belt and pull off his pants.

I looped my fingers at the waistband of his boxers. I pulled them down and his member sprung free. He pulled his fingers out. I bit my lip. "You ready?" He asked.

I nodded. He lined himself up with my entrance. I gripped his arms. He kissed my forehead then started thrusting. I moaned.

He thrusted faster. I moaned louder. He slapped my ass "Who do you belong to?" I gripped his arms "You, Reb." He smirked and thrusted harder.

I moaned louder. Eric looked down at me "Do you need to cum?" I nodded. "You don't cum till I say. Understand?" He asked me. I nodded "Yes, Reb."

He thrusted faster. I bit my lip. "Cum." He growled. I climaxed. He did afterwards.

He pulled out and laid down next to me. The phone then rang. Eric picked it up and answered it "Hello?" He nodded and handed it to me "It's Kendall." I sat up and took the placing it to my ear "Hello?"

"Mom's dead, Dani." Kendall cried. I covered my mouth "How?" Kendall sniffed "Car accident. She didn't make it." I hung up and cried in Eric's arms. Eric kisses my forehead and rubbed my back.

"My mom is dead, Eric." I cried. He kissed my forehead "I'll stand by you, I'm always here for you." I snuggled closer to him. He sang softly into my ear. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

***Next morning***

I cuddled closer to Eric. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Can we stay home?" I asked, softly. He nodded "Yeah, do you want Dylan here too?" I nodded and sat up.

Eric dialed Dylan's number then placed the phone to his ear. I rested my head on his shoulder as he spoke to Dylan. Eric hung up "He'll be here." I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my forehead "I'm sorry for your loss."

I chuckled softly "Thank you." He pecked my lips "Let's get you freshened up." He picked me up bridal style then took us to the bathroom. I kissed his cheek "Thank you, Eric." He smiled "Anytime, princess."

He set me down. I sat down on the toilet lid. Eric turned on the shower for me. "Eric, I know how to take a shower." I giggled. "I know, but I wanna make you happy." Eric blushed.

I kissed his cheek "You make me happy." He blushed more "Really?" I nodded and got undressed. Eric turned around. I chuckled.

I stepped in. Eric sat on the toilet. "I know I say this a lot, but, thank you, Eric." I smiled. He laughed "No problem." I did my shower routine.

***When Dylan gets there***

I cuddled into Sparky. Dylan rubbed my legs "I'm sorry, Dan. I loved your mom." I sniffed "She loved you, too, Dylan." He smiled small "We're here for you." I nodded "Thank you, Dylan."

Eric came over with a sandwich. I sat up and took the plate. Sparky tried to get the food. I petted him "Sorry, bud." He set his head on my lap as I ate.

Eric sat in front of me. I smiled at him "Thank you." He smiled back "Anything for you." Dylan rubbed my back "When are you gonna give away her belongings." "Dude!" Eric warned.

"Eric, it's okay." I smiled. He nodded, playing with his cuticles. "Probably tomorrow." I looked at Dylan. He ruffled my hair. I kissed his cheek "Thank you."

Dylan fixed his shades "Anytime." Eric bit his lip "Wanna play a round of DOOM?" I nodded and got up, slowly. Eric got my plate then went to the kitchen. Dylan squatted "Hop on."

I jumped up. Dylan grabbed my legs. I wrapped my arms around him. He walked us to Eric's room. Eric followed, quietly.

Dylan set me down on the bed. I looked it Eric. Eric laid down. I rested my head on his stomach. Dylan handed me a controller.

I smiled and took it. Dylan sat by Eric. We played for hours. After DOOM we went to the park. I sat underneath a tree. Eric and Dylan sat on the other side of me.

"Dylan, will you say my eulogy?" I asked. He smiled "Of course I will." I smiled small "I love you, okay?" Dylan chuckled "I love you, too." Eric sat up "As friends, right?"

Dylan and I laughed. "Brother and sister nothing more." I clarified. Eric kissed my shoulder "Better be." I kissed his cheek "You're my boyfriend, he's my best friend."

Eric looked at me then Dylan. Dylan nodded "Nothing more." Eric nodded and laid down. "You gonna go to school tomorrow?" Eric asked me. "Well, I have a Spanish test." I bit my lip.

Dylan and Eric nodded. We all went home. I stayed at Eric's again. Eric and I cuddled. We then fell asleep.


	13. CHAPTER 9

***1 month later***

*Dani's P.O.V.*

My mom's funeral was today. I sat on Dylan's bed. Dylan squeezed my shoulder. I sniffed "Oh god, Dylan." "I'm sorry, Dani." Dylan wrapped his arms around me.

I stood up and hugged his stomach. He rubbed my back "Let's go." We should pick up Nate, Kristi, and Eric." Dylan told me as we got in his car. I nodded.

He pulled out of his driveway. I turned on his radio. KMFDM blasted from his speakers. He parked at Nate's then honked the horn. Nate and Kristi came out.

I sat in the back with Kristi. Nate sat in the front. Kristi looked at me "I'm sorry, Daniella." I smiled small "Thank you, Kris." Dylan parked at Eric's and honked "Reb, let's go!"

Eric walked out of his house, he got in the car and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my cheek "Hey, beautiful." I looked at him "Hey." Nate fake gagged. Kristi smacked his arm.

We all laughed. Nate rolled his eyes, playfully. We got to the cemetery. We all got out. Brooks, Devon, and Zack walked up to us.

Eric growled at Brooks. I elbowed him, gently. Brooks looked at Eric then me. I hugged Brooks. Eric and the others walked away.

Brooks hugged back and stroked my hair. "Come on." Brooks said, then lead us both inside. I found my dad and Kendall with Eric. Eric looked at me then wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled small.

"Hey, sweetheart." My dad smiles at me. I smiled small "Hi, dad." My dad kissed my forehead. Eric, Kendall, and I sat down. They then brought my mom's casket in.

I gripped Eric's hand. Eric rubbed my hand softly. The pastor walked to the stand spoke about my mom. I rested my head on Eric's shoulder, while Kendall held my hand. Kendall sniffed "Kinda makes you wonder how fast life is."

I smiled small "Yeah, Ken." Kendall kisses my hand. I chuckled softly. "Daniella James, daughter of Marissa, would like to say a few words." The pastor said. Dylan and I both got up.

I walked over to the stand. Dylan stood next to me. "Thank you." I whispered. He kissed my head "You're welcome." I fixed the mic for Dylan.

_ **'I loved my mother. She taught me how to talk to Eric. She would protect and help those in need. When Kendall left for College my mother helped me cope. Marissa Cooper was a kind spirit. No matter how many arguments we had, I still loved her. I will always love her.** _

_ **The day I met my first crush, Eric Harris, my mom would stop at nothing to get us together. Well, 5 years later, Eric and I started dating. Thank you, mom, for showing me what I'm truly capable of. Thank you for guiding me, teaching me, you've helped me so much. I'll love you even in death. You're an amazing person.** _

_ **I remember when I was in the 6th grade I had just gotten into my first fight, my mom told me 'If someone shoved you down, mama, you stand up and turn the other cheek, they ain't worth it.' I then realized my mom was my hero. Then when my dad left after an argument with my mom, I held her as she cried I told her 'Yeah, he messed your mascara, but he should've messed up your lipstick.' She laughed at how wise I was at 9. I'm gonna miss the memories we made, but her memory will live on. Goodbye, mom. I'll miss you.'** _

Dylan and I then walked off. I sat next to Eric. Eric rubbed my thigh. I kissed his cheek. After the funeral we went to the burial site.

My mom's casket was being put into the ground. I tossed the flower onto her grave. Kendall hugged my side "Mom loved you." I nodded with a smile. He kissed my head then looked at Eric "Take care of my sister."

Eric nodded "Of course." Kendall patted Eric's back. Kendall walked away. Eric pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry, Dan." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Eric kissed my head. I felt someone hugging my sides. I turned around to see Dylan and Nate. Nate rubbed my back "Wand to go to BlackJack's?" Eric and I nodded.

We all got in Dylan's car and drove to BlackJack's. I leaned against Eric. Eric kissed mhm forehead, gently. I relaxed. He smiled small.

Dylan parked then walked into the back. Eric and I sat down with Nate, Kristi, and Brooks. "You going to Prom?" Kristi asked. I shook my head. "Why?" Kristi frowned.

I pointed at Eric. Eric kissed my forehead. Kristi looked at Nate. Nate and Kristi started talking. Dylan came over with the pizza.

We all took a slice and started eating. "So, who's going?" I asked. "Me, Nate, Robyn, Kristi, and Dylan." Brooks told me. I raised a brow at Dylan. "What?" He laughed.

"There's someone I want you to meet." I told him. He smiled and nodded. Nate looked at me "You trying out for anything?" I shrugged "Maybe I'll try soccer again." Eric glared at me.

I patted his head "I won't bully you or Dyl." He kept his intense glare. I kissed his cheek then went outside. I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it. I walked around the back of BlackJack's.

Eric walked over to me "Dan?" I turned to face him "Yeah?" He sighed "I'm not scared of the bullying, I'm scared you'll leave me for a jock." I laughed and held his hands "Oh, Reb." He frowned.

I kissed him. He kissed back. I pulled away "Jocks are not gonna change how I feel about you." He smiled small "I love you." I smiled back "I love you, too."

He held me close. I gripped his back and cried. He kissed my hair "Relax, breathe." I nodded and took a few deep breaths. Eric looked at me "You good?"

I nodded "I am now." He smiled "You're the love of my life." I blushed "Reb..." Eric laughed "What? You are!" I smiled.

We then walked back inside. I sat next to Nate. Dylan passed me a piece of paper. I opened it. It read "What's her name?"

I wrote down "Ashleigh." I handed it back to him. He smiled and nodded. Brooks left with Nate and Kristi. Dylan drove Eric and I back to his house.

Dylan parked. We all got out. Dylan wrapped his arm around me. "Thank you." I looked up at Dylan. He kissed my forehead.

Eric opened the front door. I smiled at him. He winked at me through his sunglasses. I blushed. We all went to Dylan's room.

I plopped onto his bed. Eric laid down next to me. Dylan sat at his desk "So, does she go to Columbine?" I chuckled "She's in theater with us. She has an Australian accent. Half Romanian, half Italian." Dylan blushed "Oh, her?"

Eric sat up "V, are you crushing?" Dylan whacked him with a pillow. I laughed and said "Aw, his is!" Dylan pouted "Shut up." Eric grinned "You have to tell her, man."

Dylan shrugged "Not like she likes me anyway." Eric rested his head on my leg. I smirked "She does." He frowned "Don't lie to me, Dani." I dialed Ashleigh's number.

I waited till she answered. "Hello?" Ash asked. I grinned "Hey, Ash. Do you remember Dylan Klebold?" Ash chuckled "Yeah, the kid with the cute nose, right?" I booped Dylan's nose "Yeah, that's him."

Dylan took the phone out of my hand. Eric laughed. I chuckled and ran my fingers through Eric's hair. Dylan hung up and spun around in his chair. "Someone's happy." I grinned.

Dylan kissed all over my face repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' I scrunched up my nose "Thank you, Dylan." Eric clenched his fists. I put my hand on his chest. Eric looked away.

"Is there anywhere grandpa and I can sleep?" I asked. Dylan nodded and got up. Eric and I got up then followed him. Dylan stood at the door "Toothbrushes are in the bathroom. You two need to keep it down." Eric and I both blushed.

I elbowed Eric. Eric blushed and of   
nodded. Dylan walked back to his room. "Am I really that loud?" Eric asked. I nodded and giggled.

Eric kissed me then held my waist. I kissed back. Eric picked me up and laid me down on the bed. I pulled away "You heard Dylan." Eric kissed between my breasts "He said 'keep it down'."

"You're insatiable, Eric David Harris." I giggled. He smirked "With someone as amazing as you, how can I not be?" I blushed "Stop." He chuckled then pulled off all my clothes then his. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Eric started thrusting. I moaned into his shoulder. He thrusted harder and faster. I bit my lip "Reb?" "What?" He growled in my ear.

"Faster." I pleaded. He did it even faster. "I love you." I moaned. He groaned "I love you, too." We climaxed at the same time.

He pulled out then laid down next to me. I cuddled into him. "Dylan cried at the burial." Eric rubbed my back. I smiled small "Really?" He nodded and kissed my forehead.

I covered my face. Eric laughed and kissed my hands "Marry me." I uncovered my face with a smile "Seriously?" He pecked my lips "Why not? We've known each other for years." I nodded "Yeah, I'll marry you."

He rubbed my back then pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes. Eric kissed my forehead. We both fell asleep. "Man, do I love this boy." I thought.

***The next morning***

I woke up. I turned around to see a sleeping Eric. I kissed his cheek then went to the guest bathroom to do my morning routine. I came out of the bathroom to see Eric awake. "Hey, Eric." I smiled. He grabbed my wrist then pulled me back into bed.

I giggled "Eric!" He kissed me softly "Shh." I kissed back and mumbled "Eric let me go." He buried his face in my neck and whined. I tickled him.

He laughed "No! Stop!" I kept tickling him. Eric grabbed my wrists "I said, stop." I pouted. He sat up and kissed me.

I kissed back. He held my waist. "No PDA." I heard Dylan say. I jumped away from Eric "V, don't do that!" Eric pulled me back into him and covered my chest.

Dylan sighed "We have school today." I groaned and hid my face in Eric's neck. Eric kissed my forehead. I helped Eric up and looked down at my chest. Eric smirked "You like my masterpiece?"

I blushed "Eric, I can't cover all of these bruises." "Then don't. You belong to me and I want the world to know that." Eric wrapped his arms around me from behind. I chuckled then looked at him. "What?" He frowned. I pecked his lips "Thank you."

Eric took off his baseball cap then placed it on my head. I covered my face and blushed. He kissed my temple. I headed a car horn honk. "In a minute!" Eric yelled.

I giggled and grabbed Eric's hand. He got our bags then we walked outside. Dylan rolled down his window "We're gonna be late!" I mimicked him. Eric laughed and got in the backseat.

I got in then kissed Dylan's cheek. Dylan sighed. I sat back then leaned into Eric. Eric wrapped his arm around me. We were off to Columbine.


	14. CHAPTER 10

*Dani's P.O.V.*

We all got out. I kissed Eric's cheek then walked over to Ashleigh's locker. Ash turned to me "I see someone had fun with you last night." I covered my chest. Ash laughed "Aw, babe. No need to be ashamed."

I chuckled "So, you and Dylan?" Ash squealed "He asked me out." I smiled "Aw, you two would look so cute!" Ash smacked my arm. I giggled.

Eric and Dylan came over. I wrapped my arms around Eric. "So, what time?" Ash asked Dylan. "I'll be there at 8." Dylan clarified. Ash blushed and nodded.

Eric chuckled "They remind me of us." I giggled "Yeah." He pecked my lips. I giggled then walked with him to our German class. "They are so sickeningly cute." Eric said, as we sat at our desks.

I laughed. He leaned his head back. I kissed his forehead. Eric smiled small. I stroked his hair.

The bell then rang indicating class was starting. Dylan and Ash walked in. I waved Ash over. Ash walked next to me "How long have you known E and D?" I pointed at Dylan "We met in first grade."

Ash nodded. I then pointed to Eric "We met in seventh grade." Eric turned around "Hallo." I giggled "Dork." Ash raised a brow "Did he say 'hi?'"

I nodded. Dylan and Eric turned their desks around. Dylan and Ash started talking. I played with Eric's fingers "I love you and I thank you for being there at the funeral." He kissed my hand "I'm always gonna be there for you."

I smiled "Were you serious yesterday?" Eric raised a brow "About what?" I leaned into his ear "About marrying me." He kissed my cheek "I was serious." I blushed "Wow, baby."

He smiled and kissed me. I slowly kissed back. Dylan and Ash gagged. "James, they need you in the principal's office." The teacher said. I groaned then got my stuff.

"You too, Mr. Harris." The teacher said. Eric got his stuff, we then walked the principal's office. "Did you hack into computers again?" I joked. Eric laughed "I'm on fucking probation."

"And? You can be a bad boy." I winked. He pulled me closer to him "Do you like when I'm Reb?" I pecked his lips "I'll love you as either Reb or Eric." He smirked. I blushed.

Eric and I sat down. Mr. DeAngelis's secretary walked over "Names?" "Eric Harris and Daniella James." Eric answered for us both. She nodded then left us. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Eric Harris, Danielle James, he'd like to speak with you two now." The secretary came back. We both got up and followed her. We then walked into his office. "Mr. Harris, Ms. James, have a seat." Mr. DeAngelis instructed. We both sat down.

"It has come to my attention that Daniella has threatened Alexis Reyes." DeAngelis said. I sighed "She had threatened to hurt Eric first." Eric nodded "Alexis has been giving Dani a rough time." DeAngelis wrote down what Eric and myself were saying. I held Eric's hand.

"Anything else?" He asked, leaning closer. I bit my lip "Her boyfriend, Evan Todd, sexually harassed me." Eric rubbed my thigh "Yeah, we get shoved into lockers, names are thrown at us, but Daniella has just lost her mom." I looked down. "I will talk to them. You're free to go." DeAngelis told us.

Eric and I got our things then walked out. "She needs to leave us alone." I sighed. He kissed my temple "If she comes at you, she's heartless. You buried your mom yesterday." I kissed his cheek. Eric walked us to his locker.

He unlocked it then put some of his textbooks away. I leaned against the locker next to his "Eric?" He leaned back "Hm?" I bit my lip "You know, I love you, right?" He nodded, slowly.

I rubbed his arm "I'll always be here." He grabbed the back of my head then smashed our lips together. I gripped his shirt. He smiled against my lips. I pulled away.

Eric kissed my head. I smiled small. He walked to the library. I followed him. "I have a psychology test coming up." Eric told me.

I kissed his hand "You'll do great." He smiled "Thank you, baby." I sat at table 9 then got my work out. Eric sat next to me. I bit my lip "I need help with AP Calculus."

Eric chuckled and got the paper. I bit my lip "Reb?" "Hm?" He smiled at me. I bit my lip "I love you." He handed me the paper back "I love you, too."

I kissed his cheek. He then showed me how to work on a problem. I smiled. Eric put on his thinking face. Dylan and Ash came up.

"Hey, guys." I smiled. Dylan took the paper out of my hands. I chuckled "This your homework?" Dylan asked. "Don't you have that class, too?" I asked back.

He nodded "You're smart, Dan." Ash sat down next to me "Alexis said something about your mom." I bit my then looked at Eric. Eric's jaw clenched. I put my hands on his "Baby."

"What?" Eric glared at me. I sighed "Eric, they're just words." Eric grumbled. Ash looked at me "We got your back." I smiled small "Thanks, Ash." "Speak of the devil." Dylan sighed.

We all turned to the door. Alexis and Evan walked over to us. "Aw, I guess mommy isn't here to save you this time." Alexis cackled. Eric stood up "Yeah, real fucking funny when my girlfriend's mom dies, right?" "Eric..." I said, softly.

Eric ignored me "She just buried her mom." Alexis stayed quiet. "Get the fuck out of here, Reyes, Todd." Dylan spat. The couple left. Eric got a list from his wallet then wrote 'Alexis Reyes.'

"Uh oh..." Dylan said. "What?" Ash asked, confused. "Nothing." Eric put the paper away. I sighed. Eric rubbed my back.

The bell rang for 2nd hour. "We're gonna go." Ash said. I nodded then got my stuff. Eric got his. We walked to AP Calculus.

Eric wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and took in his scent. He kissed my forehead, lightly. I rubbed his back. "Is it bad that I don't want to go to class?" Eric laughed.

I giggled "Go, Reb." He whined and kissed cheek. I stroked his cheek "Go, you'll see me after." He groaned "Fine, I love you." I chuckled "Love you, too."

He cupped my face "You're a strong girl and I love that about you, Dani." I smiled small "God, Eric." He pecked my lips "Bye, my love." I rubbed his knuckles. He walked to his class.

I sat at my desk. The teacher came in. Ash walked in and sat behind me. The whole time we spent in that class doing the test. "So, anything fun after school?" Ash asked.

I played with my bracelet "No, I don't think so." She nodded "Mind helping me with my date?" I nodded with a smile "Sure." The bell then rang for lunch. We got our stuff then walked to the cafeteria.

We walked to our table. Eric, Mike, and Dylan were there. I sat next to Eric. "How did you do?" Dylan pokes my side. I giggled "I'm smart, so, I passed."

Eric kissed my cheek "That's my girl." Joanna came over "Dani, can we talk?" Eric held me tightly "I think you should leave." I kissed Eric's cheek "It's okay." I got up and followed Joanna.

"Daniella, first I just want to say that I'm really sorry about your mom." Joanna told me. I looked at her in disbelief "So, you bully me with Alexis, but after my own mother dies that's when you feel bad." Nate came over "There a problem?" I shook my head. Nate and I walked back to the group.

Eric raised a brow "What happened?" Nate sighed "I guess Joanna had apologized, but Dani wasn't gonna accept it, so, she snapped." Eric kissed my temple "You don't have to forgive her." I nodded. Nate sat down "Fight her."

Ash smirked "I will gladly fight her." Mike sat up "Do it off school grounds, so, no one will get kicked out." I chuckled "Vendegnia, since when did you become a pro at fighting?" Mike rolled his eyes "Your word against hers." Eric sat up "He's not wrong."

"You fight her, Harris." Nate laughed. "Fuck that, I ain't going back to jail." Eric laughed. I bit my lip "Ash and I will do it." Ash smirked "I'm in." I giggled then went to class.

Eric followed me "Babe?" I turned around "Yeah?" He kissed my cheek "Is fighting her gonna solve anything?" I shrugged "Probably." He cupped my face "It won't." I sighed "Eric."

"Just don't care. This is how it is. Ignore her. You're feeding into it." Eric pecked my lips. "I love you." I sniffed. He whispered "Ich liebe dich auch." I hugged him. He hugged back.

"I wanna ditch." I mumbled. Eric nodded. He took my hand then walked outside. I walked over to the bleachers "Eric?" "Yeah?" Eric looked at me, pulling me into his lap.

I sighed "I won't fight her." He kissed my cheek "Good." I looked at him "Eric, don't kill her." He sighed "Dani, I promised to protect you." I looked down.

He turned my face "I love you with all my heart. And when NBK comes she will pay, okay?" I looked at my hands and nodded. He leaned back "Hey?" I sighed "I wanna die, Reb." I looked at him.

He sat up "Why?" I bit my lip "I'm not happy at Columbine." Eric rubbed my back "She isn't worth it." I nodded "I'm sorry." He held my hands "Not your fault."

I sighed "You're so amazing." He smiled "Not as amazing as you." I pecked his lips. He placed his hat on my head "You'll do amazing out there." I chuckled "Number 7."

He smiled "My favorite number." I cuddled into him. Eric slid something on my finger. I looked down and there laid an engagement ring. "There now it's official." He smiled.

I smiled back "Good." He kissed my nose. Dylan came and sat down with us. "Hey." I nudged Dylan with my foot. He turned around "Hey."

Eric looked at him "You good?" He sighed "I'm scared." "Of?" I frowned. "My date with Ash." He admitted. Eric laughed "You'll be fine, V."

I nodded "Just, it's okay to be nervous." Dylan relaxed. "He gave me the ring." I smiled.

Dylan looked at my hand "Holy shit." I chuckled. Eric kissed my cheek "You and Ash?" Dylan shrugged "After college." The bell then rang for next hour.

All 3 of us your our things then went to our last periods. I walked in then went to my seat. Devon waved at me. I waved back then sat at my desk. The bell rang indicating class was starting.


	15. CHAPTER 11

***After school***

*Dani's P.O.V.*

I waited for Eric. Eric walked over to me "Ready?" I nodded. Eric and I walked over to the bus stop. "I'm not riding the bus with those idiots." Eric grumbled.

I sighed "Not that bus." Eric saw another bus coming in. "You're such a dork." I giggled. He kissed my forehead "I'm your dork." We got on.

We both paid then went to the back of the bus. I put my legs on Eric's. Eric patted my leg. I got up then hit the button. We got off then walked to my house.

Eric squatted. I hopped onto his back. He stood up and held my legs. He started walking closer to my house. He opened the door then set me down on the couch.

Kendall walked downstairs "Hey." I nodded in response. "Sup, man." Eric bro hugged Kendall. Kendall sat down "You got sent to the principal's office?" I sighed "Alexis Reyes."

"Are you fucking serious? That bitch has been a pathological liar since the day she came out of the womb." Kendall sighed. Eric laughed "She then said some shit about your mom." I kissed Eric's cheek. Kendall sighed "I'll go down there." I sat up "You're a Columbine Alumni."

Kendall nodded "I got you." I kissed his cheek then went to my room with Eric. Eric sat on my bed "He won't do anything." I stood in between his legs "It will work." He kissed my stomach "They're just going to terrorize us even more."

I kissed his head "I'm not gonna let that happen." He sighed "Babe?" "Hm?" I mumbled. He pulled away then kissed me. I kissed back.

He pulled me into his lap. I smiled "You're phenomenal, you know that?" Eric chuckled "In your eyes. But, my dad prefers Kevin." I frowned "Who cares? You have other people who love and care about you." He cupped my face "I love you so much."

I smiled and kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled "I have to go to work." I groaned.

Eric looked at me "Daniella, I have to go." I sighed "I want to come with you." He chuckled "Alright." We got up then walked outside to my car. I got into the driver's side.

Eric opened his backpack then got out his workshirt. I chuckled. He took off his shirt then quickly put his work shirt on. I held his hand "I love you." He smiled "I love you too."

I pulled into Blackjack's and passed by Dylan. Eric rolled down his window then wolf whistled. Dylan flipped him off then waved at me. I waved back. I parked then we both got out.

Eric, Dylan, and I walked inside. Chris was at the register. I squealed then hugged Chris. Chris and I pulled away. "I'm sorry about your mom." Chris rubbed my back.

I sighed "It's cool." Eric kissed my temple "Hungry?" I nodded "Thank you." He went to the back. Dylan sat next to me.

I smiled "We should hang out more." He nodded "Yeah. I miss it." I sighed "That's my fault." Dylan fixed his cap "It's not." I nodded "Alright."

Eric came back with my favorite pizza. Dylan patted Eric's back then went to the back. I ate my pizza. Eric kissed my temple. I sighed.

He held me close. I leaned into him. He rubbed my back. I played with his fingers "Get to work." He nodded and stood up "Alright."

I kissed his cheek. He smiled then went behind the counter. I heard the door open. I turned around to see Alexis and her friends. Eric walked over to the register "No skanks allowed."

Alexis scoffed "Come on, four eyes." Eric stepped a little closer "Shut up." Alexis leaned in "Make me, Harris." I stood up then got behind her. "Hello, Daniella."Alexis said, turning around.

I smirked then grabbed her wrist "Talk about Eric like that in front of me, again. You're dead." Alexis flipped her hair then left. Eric wrapped his arm around me "Why did you do that?" I kissed his cheek "Because, I love you." He kissed my cheek "Thank you."

I fixed his shirt "Eric, get back to work." He sighed and went back to work. I got my work out. Ash then came in asking for Dylan. Dylan sighed then walked out "Yeah?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you." Ash told him. "I'm working." Dylan told her. She nodded "Alright, see you tonight." I looked up at Dylan "You alright?" He shrugged "Just, I don't want to ruin NBK."

I sat up "You won't. Eric probably won't let you back out either." He nodded "Thanks, Dan." I kissed his cheek then ruffled his hair. He made this weird noise "Not the hair." I chuckled.

He glared at me and said "Not cool." J stuck my tongue out. He checked his watch "We should probably clock out." I nodded then went to the back "Eric, honey? We should go." Eric nodded then got his stuff and followed me.

We walked to his car. I got into the passenger's side. He got into the drivers side. I held his hand. He smiled and kissed my hand softly.

I smiled "Thank you, baby." "For?" He questioned. "Just being here." I said, softly. Eric chuckled "No problem." I smiled as we got to his house.

Eric pulled into the driveway. I got out then he did. Mr. Harris stood at the doorway "Eric, come here please." I gulped. He kissed my forehead then went to see what his dad wanted.

I watched how his dad scolded him. Eric came back with a small frown “He found a pipe bomb.” “Oh shit.” I mumbled. He sighed “As punishment, he wants to go to the mountains.” I raised a brow.

He shrugged “I don’t know.” I wrapped my arms around his stomach. Eric chuckled and kissed my cheek. I sighed "I should get home, my love." He groaned "Stay."

"Eric, I need to go." I stroked his hair. He whined. I pecked his lips "It's okay, you'll see me tomorrow." He nodded then opened the car door for me. I got in with a sad smile.

He got into the driver's side. He pulled out of the parking lot and we were off. I turned on the radio. Rammstein blasted from the speakers. I chuckled.

Eric patted my knee. I smiled at him. "You hungry?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled into McDonalds.

I rubbed his wrist. He smiled and ordered our food. He pulled up to the windows to pay. He got her drinks and handed me mine. I took the straw out of the wrapper.

Eric got our food then drive to my house. I sighed. "She loved you, Dani." Eric said. I nodded and teared up "I know." He parked in the garage "Want me to stay for a while?"

I nodded. He squeezed my shoulder, gently. I smiled small. He kissed my forehead. We got out of the car.

We walked inside. Eric laid down on the couch. I sat by his legs. He put his legs on my lap. I chuckled "You're a dork." "Your dork." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Sure." He whined. I sighed "Fine, you're MY dork." He smirked "That's true." I laughed.

He sat up "Please don't hate me for next April." I bit my lip "You do what you feel is okay, but blowing up Columbine wouldn't solve your problems." Eric grabbed my shoulders "Daniella." I groaned "Eric, you know I'm right." Eric let me go and rolled his eyes.

I sighed "Eric, stop." He looked away. I turned him to face me "Eric David Harris." He looked at me with a small glare. "It won't help, my love." I said softly.

He sighed "V and I have been planning for months." I rubbed my jaw "What else were you planning?" "Well, flying a plane into the pentagon was one of them." Eric mumbled. I sat up, straight "Eric, have you spoken to anyone about how you're feeling?" He shook his head.

I bit my lip "You're gonna need to." "They're gonna think I'm crazy." Eric looked at me. "I don't." I smiled small. He kissed my hair "Thank you." I nodded "You're welcome."

He rubbed his thumb on top of my ring. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." He looked at me, confused "For what?" "I mean I somewhat support you, but Eric. I'm always gonna love you." I said, tearing up.

He wiped my tears "I understand, Dani." I sniffed "I know, I just felt like saying something." He nodded "I get it. I get it." I bit my lip "Are you mad?" He shook his head.

He opened his arms. I scooted closer to him then cuddled into him. He stroked my hair "It's going to be okay." I bit my lip, again. "I hope so." He kissed my head "Trust me."

I sighed and nodded. He kissed my head, again. I chuckled. "What?" Eric chuckled. "You're just adorable." 

He rubbed my back "I'm sorry about the meltdowns." I sat up then looked down at him "Have you seen someone for those?" He bit his lip "I'm working on it." I nodded "You feel okay?" He shrugged.

I bit my lip "I think I may know who can help." He raised a brow. "My brother used to date this girl in high school. She told me she wanted to be a psychologist." I explained. "Do you think she'd help?" He asked. "Maybe." I said.

He kissed my cheek. I smiled softly. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked. I nodded. He got out his phone then dialed someone's number.

"Kev, tell mom I'm gonna be with Daniella. Thanks, man." He said then hung up. He unbuckled his belt then pulled off his pants. I laid down on the couch. He laid down with me and held me close. We both fell asleep.


End file.
